Surprise
by Lidda
Summary: Harry has a new cousin. She could turn out to be dangerous. Yes the same basis of Suprise but much different. lots of changes and new ideas
1. To Hell And Back Again

**Chapter 1 To Hell and Back Again**

There I was. Standing in the doorway of hell. I don't know why I came here, but I know I had to get away from my old life.

I took a deep breath. Gathered my thoughts, and rang the doorbell. I turned to face the street, questioning myself yet again. _What am I doing here_? _Why would I come to live with strangers?_ The front door opened. I turned and faced the largest boy I had ever seen! He stood there gaping at me, and I stood staring back. I was surprised to say the least. I thought I was staring at a pig who decided to dress like a human! I cleared my throat and asked, "Are you Harry Potter?" He shook his head slowly. "Well then, are you Dudley Dursley?" He nodded his head, still slowly. I held out my hand. "My name is Kidaga . . . Kida Dupree." I decided to give him my nickname. He looked as if he wouldn't understand what I was saying, had I given him my real name. "I've come to see your parents." My hand was still extended, but I withdrew it quickly, realising that he was not going to shake it. "Is Vernon, or Petunia Dursley here?"

He turned, and walked down the hall, and shouted, "Mum, someone's here!" I heard feet slowly running down the hall, and a woman with an abnormally long neck came to the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Petunia Dursley?" She nodded. "My name is Kidagakash Dupree. I'm your niece." She stared in disbelief. Surely, she would have known if she had an extra relative? "I know this may come as a shock to you." She nodded. A look of disbelief still etched on her face. "Please allow me to explain." I paused. Hoping she would let me in. However, she still stood in the doorway, arms gently crossed against her chest. "Well..." I started slowly. "Your mother had a child before you or Lily. But, she couldn't take care of her. She was given up for adoption, and I'm your mothers' daughters offspring." Still, Petunia Dursley stared. "I know it's hard to believe, but I have proof!" Her eyebrows arched at this bit of information. "I have this DNA test that proves your mother is my grand mother!"

She snatched the document from me, scanned it, and sighed. "Come in. I have to call my husband. If you must stay, you'll stay in Harry's room."

"Thank you. Uh...Mrs. Dursley?"

"Yes."

"Where...is Harry's room?"

"'Scuse me." She turned, and half closed the door, and shouted, "Harry! Come here! Now!" She reopened the door, smiled, and stepped back to invite me in again.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" Said a voice.

I turned and faced a green-eyed boy with hair that looked as if it hadn't been brushed in a week. However, he had an odd-shaped scar on his forehead, shaped like a bolt of lightning. I knew this had to be my other cousin. Harry Potter.

"Well, here it is. "Said Harry as we entered his room. "Home, unsweet, home." I giggled at this remark, but it quickly faded as I gazed into the room. It was a mess! Books scattered with pages everywhere you turned, clothes everywhere that I could have gone without seeing.

"It, uh...looks cozy."

"It's a mess, but I wasn't expecting to get a new roommate today. Who are you?"

"My name is . . . hard to pronounce. Let's just say it's Kida Dupree. I'm your cousin. And before you say anything, let me explain." I said quickly seeing the look on his face. "Your Grandmother had a child before Petunia and Lily. She gave this child up for adoption. I'm that first child's offspring."

"Oh...Kay. This is a little odd."

"And your room is a mess. Let's tidy it up so I can sleep in here." We cleaned for nearly an hour. But it only felt like a few minutes. We talked the whole time, and got to know each other better than most people do spending years together. Then we heard a door slam, and a hard clod voice rang, vibrating through the house.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Petunia, in a lower voice said, "She's upstairs with the boy. I'll go get them." Hurried steps, then the door opened. "Downstairs, both of you." She left.

"Get ready for hell." Said Harry, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh I've been ready." I replied, as we made our way down into the fiery pit of the living room.

**A/N**: I had this story up already but the amount of mistakes I found were insanely huge and when I tried to fix them it just wouldn't work out. The story should be updated daily until probably chapter 32 where it will slow up because I dont' have any more chapters written after that. Please bare with me as these changes occur. If you have already read up to chapter 31 or where ever I had stopped, it would be a good idea to re read the story as I am making a LOT of changes. More than just grammatical and spelling. Thank you for sticking with me. I really appreciate it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am merely using the basis and characters for my own enjoyment.  
Please Read and Review (hear after known as R'n'R) and I would appreciate comments/suggestions/what ever


	2. Rules of Owls

**Chapter 2 Rules of Owls**

As we entered the livingroom, a large man with a very purple face turned to us. He stared at me with a look of disgust and repulsion. I stared back with, what I hoped, was a questioning stare.

"So," the man said. "so."

"So . . . what?" I asked. "Usually upon meeting a new person, one would introduce themselves." I stole a look at Harry, and saw he was restraining an out burst of laughter. "I guess I'll start. Hello. I'm Kidagakash Dupree. It's very nice to meet you."

Vernon Dursley stood there with his mouth open, looking flabbergasted. He quickly shut it, and muttered gruffly, "Vernon Dursley." He stole a glance at Petunia, who had a vague smile on her face. Vernon cleared his throat. "Why are you here?" He said loudly.

"I'm here because I had to leave my home. I needed to find my mothers family, and it led me here. I knew you probably wouldn't let me in just like that, so I went to get a court order. You have to let me stay here. At least until I'm done school."

Vernon Dursley looked at me as if I had yelled a string of curse words at him. He cleared his throat loudly, and said, "Well . . . I . . . I guess then, we should go over some ground rules."

"I agree." I said.

"Good, now . . . "

"Now first things first." I cut in. I was going to get my say in first if it killed me. "You will treat me with respect. Courtesy, and kindness. You be nice to me. I'll be nice to you." Vernon and Petunia were watching me with their mouths open. How could I tell them what to do like this? It nearly made me grin. "Second, you will properly take care of me. Nourishment, a place to sleep, et cetera. I'll do chores to earn my keep, but you will supply drink when I am thirsty, and all supplies needed. I'm sure we should get along fine."

Vernon opened his mouth to speak, shut it, then opened it again. "You . . . well . . . I . . . you're damn right you'll be doing chores!"

"But it will not be things like, repave the driveway, paint the house, or other enormous tasks. I can clean and cook. Weed and water gardens. But again, I will be supplied all necessary objects. _Bien_? _Gracias_." I turned and started to go back upstairs.

"You wait right there missy! You will hear my terms! You will obey what Petunia and I say at all times!" I rolled my eyes. "You will treat her and I with respect!"

"I've already said this." I said in a drone.

"One more thing!" Vernon said in a very loud voice. "You will always treat your aunt and I with respect! No talking back!"

"And you will refrain from yelling at me!" I said in an equally loud voice. "And you already said that. Is that all?"

"Both of you go to your room for disobedience!" Yelled Vernon.

"I'll leave, but Harry hasn't done anything wrong. He shouldn't have to go."

"He'll go. Oh, he'll go. He's put me through hell, and . . . BLOODY OWLS!" An owl had flown through an open window and had come to me.

"Hello there." I said as I took the parchment off the owl's leg. I read it aloud.

"'_Dear Miss Dupree, _

_We would like to inform you that your admission to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been accepted, all things considered. We expect you to study hard, and maintain your grades to be in the year you requested. It will be very difficult for you, but we trust that with your OWL scores, you will do well._

_Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'_

Would you like a drink of water?"

"What?" Vernon asked.

"The owl." I replied with exhaustion. Surprisingly, to everyone but me, the owl nodded. I started opening cupboards.

"Oh, no you don't! I will not have you use our dishes to help those ruddy pigeons!"

"All right." I said, and finding a small bowl, filled it with water, and gave it to the owl who drank gratefully.

"Didn't I just tell you not to . . . "

"Give pigeons any water. You said nothing about owls." I said with a sly smile. Harry couldn't help himself, and finally burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Vernon bellowed. He turned to me again. "I will not have you mouth at me!"

"Oh, please. Stop shouting or your blood pressure will rise, not to mention the fact that all your neighbours will hear."

Petunia cast a terrified glance out the window, and said quietly, "She's right Vernon. Not so loud." She turned to me, a small smile playing across her lips. "Dear, you can stay as long as you keep up your share." Vernon gave a look of disbelief to Petunia, and Harry stopped laughing.

"I. . .I can? Just like that?"

"Yes." She said. "Just like that."

I didn't know what quiet was until I was standing in that room right then. No one made a sound for quite some time.

"Well . . . right then . . . off, off you go." Harry and I left to go back upstairs when . . . "EFFING OWLS! NO MORE! Petunia! Where's my shot gun!"

"Down here." I called to the owl, and again, it came down and landed on my arm. "We best get outta here." I said to Harry and the owl.

We ran upstairs and sat on Harry's bed. The owl flew off my arm, and landed next to Harry, who took off the parchment. "Wanna hear what it says?" He asked. I nodded, and he read.

"_'Harry,  
Heard that you have a cousin on the extendable ears. Who is he? You're coming back again. Pretty soon too! Not sure how you're getting here. Anyway, I'll talk to you later.  
Ron_

_PS: He's coming too_"'

Harry stopped. "Extendable ears are like eavesdropping devises. Ron's brothers invented them."

"Oh." I said. "They all have a lot of trust."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, they don't know me. I could be working for the bad side for all they know."

"Dumbledore probably told them." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Dumbledore? The headmaster at Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Do you already know him?"

"He's the one who helped me get into Hogwarts. What's he got to do with us going to your friend's house?"

"I think we might be going to Grimmauld Place"

"Isn't that. . ." I started.

"Yes." He said before I could continue. "And everyone is going to think that I'll be moody and depressed, and that will make me moody and depressed, and Gin. . .they won't want to hang around me."

I had caught him. He was going to say Ginny. He'd been talking about her while we were cleaning. "I know you miss her a lot." I said slyly.

"Hermione? Yeah, I guess." Said Harry, not looking at me.

"And Ron?"

"Yeah."

"Lupin?"

"Uh, huh."

"Ginny."

"Yeah." He replied with a small smile. He stopped and looked at me with rage and embarrassment. "You tricked me!" He said loudly. "Why?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't admit it." I said calmly. "I know you like her. You spoke so fondly of her when we were cleaning." Harry just grumbled. The door opened, and Vernon brought in a mattress, sheets, and a pillow.

"Here." He said thrusting the items on the floor. "You can make it yourself." And he left.

"I think this is going to be a long summer vacation."

**A/N**: For disclaimer see previous chapter.  
Please R'nR  
If there are still grammer/spelling mistakes please ignore them unless they are major (in which case call 1-800-kiss-my-ass but seriously, if they really are major, send me a message and i'll decide if you're obsessed with grammer/spelling or if it really is bad)  
There will be plenty of spanish in this story...think of it as free spanish lessons XD  
In this chapter I think there was only 2 words  
**Bien** - good  
**Gracias** - thank you  
these two are quite common, i will not always list them


	3. Left Behind

**Ch. 3 Left Behind**

Each day passed with Harry and I working around the house. Petunia respected my wishes, and gave us breaks with food and drink, and she and I grew surprisingly closer. Everyone in the house started to notice this as well.

"You two cook supper tonight?" Vernon asked Harry and I.

"Actually," I said. "Aunt Petunia and I did. I saw the recipe on tv, and we looked it up. She's very knowledgeably on cooking." I added smiling at her.

"You know a lot yourself, dear." She replied with a giddy look on her face. "Kida is a very good cook as well. We were thinking of a nice stir fry for tomorrow. Around three we'll be going to the store for ingredients."

"Who's going to make sure the boy doesn't blow up the house?" Vernon asked.

"He's a big boy now." I replied in a sickly calm voice. "I'm sure you can trust him to stay by himself for an hour. You've been leaving Dudley by himself for a while, as Harry's told me."

"Dudley is a normal. . ."

"Ish"

"Very normal boy!" Vernon said his voice rising. "Potter could blow up the house like he did Aunt Marge!"

Harry and I let out a burst of laughter, and Petunia let out a giggle, which she quickly hid with a cough.

"It's not funny!" Vernon yelled.

"If you weren't so set against abnormality, you'd find it even a bit funny." I said, a giggle tickling my words. "Not that I'm saying there really _is_ such thing as normal. We could change that." I added slyly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in complete seriousness. "He's too old to learn magic. There's no spell to change that."

"Not yet." I said. "He's too old to learn magic. But, Dudley is not."

Dudley looked horrified at the thought. As did Vernon.

"You will not do anything to my son!" Vernon bellowed. "You'll be expelled from that freak school if you try any magic!"

"This year." I said calmly. "As soon as I finish this year, I'll be able to do magic whenever I want."

"There's an age limit." Harry said equally calm. "You have to be seventeen."

"I'll be seventeen in May." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Won't you?"

"Not until July."

"Oh."

"Stop it!" yelled Vernon. "Both of you to your room, and you'll not be let out! EVER!"

Vernon's eyes were digging into us painfully. We figured that we better do as he said right away, so we dutifully walked to you room, and closed the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed. Days, and still we were only let out twice a day to go to the bathroom. Petunia gave us food three times a day, and once in a while, gave us a real meal. Each time she did this, she'd day, "Let's not tell Vernon." And I'd heartily agree.

"It's not as bad as it used to be." Said Harry. "I used to be in the cupboard under the stairs, and when I was moved in here, and everyone thought I did magic. . .you remember me telling you that?" I nodded. "They used to only put through cold tin soup, and little things. In third and fourth year, I wouldn't have survived without Ron and Hermione sending food."

"At least we have Petunia on our side now" I said.

"Why?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Why what?" I asked him.

"Why is Petunia on our. . .rather, your side?"

"Petunia has had to live with boys ever since she got married. Now, she has a girl to chat with. She's never been able to have a daughter to get close to, now she does."

"So really, she likes you because you're a girl?"

"Yep." All of a sudden, the door opened.

"We're going out." said Vernon." Petunia, Dudley, and I. We're going to go and see Aunt Marge." I let a giggle escape. "What's so funny!" Vernon bellowed.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"You're not to leave this room, eat our food, or touch out things." He said.

"Okay." Harry and I said.

Vernon looked uneasy that we were taking this so well. "Alright. We'll be back in a few days."

"Wait!" I cried. "You can't expect us to not eat for the next few days!"

"I can, and I am!" Vernon yelled.

"Vernon," We heard Petunia say. "I'd like to speak with them."

"Good. I'll be in the car." She waited for the door to close before she spoke. "There's food in the fridge and freezer Vernon doesn't know about. There's also some money for things you may need. As long as you keep the house clean and don't break anything, you can do as you please. Let's not tell Vernon." And she left.

When we heard the car drive away, Hedwig flew in the window. "Wanna hear what it says?" Harry asked.

"Why not." I said dully.

Harry opened it and read.

"'_Be ready to leave_!'"

He stopped.

"Keep going." I said.

"That's it." Harry said. "'Be ready to leave!' That's strange. Think it means we're getting outta here now?"

"Must." I sighed. "Looks like we have to pack. Shame we couldn't use magic." I started to things up and Harry quickly joined talking the whole time. He told me about the school, the teachers. . .and the Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

"Too many people had to stop, so everyone thinks its cursed."

"What happened to all them?" I asked.

"One dead," Harry ticked on his finger. "One memory erased, one quit, one locked in a trunk for eight months, and one gone crazy."

"Wow." I said, closing my trunk and sticking my knife into my bootstrap. "You finished?"

"Yeah." replied Harry, closing his own trunk.

"Good. Time t. . ." I stopped. A strange feeling came over me, like someone trying to talk to me. All of a sudden, I was in a dark forest. "What the hell?"

"No. Not there." Replied a cold, cruel voice. "You're near a graveyard though, so you're as close as you could be." The form of the voice came into view. This could only be one person. Harry had described him time, and time again, called out his name in his sleep. This person had to be Lord Voldemort.

**A/N**: I've increased the length of this chapter by including the 4th chapter. So as of now...I've gone from 5 chapters to 3. I think it works better.  
R'n'R  
For disclaimer see previous chapter  
I don't think there's any spanish in this chapter.  
Please be warned...the next bit will be a bit choppy as I'm trying to cut back on Voldemort visits. I think I have like 5 in two days and that is completly unnecessary, so please bare with me.  
Thanks for reading, all comments and suggestions welcomed.


	4. Secrets Unleashed

**Chapter 4 Secrets Unleashed **

"Now," Voldemort started. "You can do something I can't which is; get close to Harry Potter."

I was scared. I backed slowly to the edge of the forest. I was pushed back, and fell to the cold, hard ground, skinning my knee. Laughter rang through the forest, but was quickly stilled by Voldemorts yell of, "Silent!" Slowly getting up, I tried to grab for my knife out of my bootstrap. "Accio knife!" It flew to him, cutting my hand severely in the process. "That won't do. Show me your hand!"

"No." I said in a shaky voice. I tore a piece of my shirt off, and placed it on my bleeding cut, I didn't know what to do about it, but I was not ready to trust him to heal my cut.

"I'll just heal that hand, burn your arm, and you'll be on your way."

"No!" I yelled. "Send me back. Now!" I was almost on tears. My voice was scratchy, and strained.

"Tsk, tsk. I would think you'd be grateful that I. . ." He continued on, and on. I was too bust concentrating on getting home, looking around for any sort of escape route. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Come again?" I said, turning back and feeling very confused.

"You get me Harry, I'll spare your cousin."

"Leave my family alone!" I yelled.

"Join me! Your family abandoned you! I am the only person you have now!" Voldemort smiled, a cold mirthless smile. Nothing I could have said would wipe that smile off his face. Why? Because he was right.

"Alright. I'll do it. Don't worry about the cut though."

"Give me your left arm!" He demanded.

I slowly extended my arm towards him. He placed his wand tip to it, and hot blinding pain coursed through, not just my arm, but my whole body. I didn't scream. I didn't cry. It was pain beyond that. Blackness covered my vision ever so slowly. I was drowning in a dark pool of pain.

I awoke to find that I was alone. My knife laying beside me and my hand still bleeding. I reached out to grab my knife, and felt a rough jerk. Swirling colours, and I was back in Harry's room.

------------------------------------------------

"Explain again." Harry said persistently.

"Come on! Let me sleep! Being transported miles away and back again will take a lot out of ya!"

"Don't I know it." Said Harry in a drone. "Look, they're going to be here soon. You need to tell them what happened. Let me look at your cut again."

I had forgotten about the cut. I wasn't aware that I was smothering it with a blood soaked cloth that had been my shirt and was now filthy from the dirt. I removed the cloth, and extended my hand toward him. "I don't have to tell them anything. I'll keep the mark covered, and no one will be the wiser."

"You can't expect this to be kept a secret forever!" Harry said sternly. "It's not deep, but it'll need to be cleaned and healed when they get here."

"At least the cut's on my right hand." I said.

Just then, a sound of breaking china came from downstairs.

"Sounds like Tonks is here." Said Harry with an amused look in his eyes.

Harry and I rushed downstairs, Harry's wand at hand, my knife close by. We looked cautiously around the corner, only to see the hall empty. We crept up to the kitchen door, and pushed it ever so slowly. It was full of people. At least a dozen! Suddenly, one spoke with his back to us. "Come on in, Potter, and let us meet your cousin."

I looked to Harry and said hoarsely, "How did he. . ."

"Magical eye, luv." The voice replied gruffly. "What form does your patronus take!" He snapped.

"My. . .what?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Not you, Potter!"

"A stag." Harry replied immediately and stepped into the kitchen, pulling me in with him.

"How many of you came?"

"Round a dozen." Replied a younger male voice.

"Hello Professor Lupin."

"It's not 'professor' any more, Harry. Just Remus."

"Er. . .alright." I gave a small cough.

"Hem, hem."

Harry jumped, then realising it was me said, "Oh, yeah. Everyone, this is Kida Dupree. You guys can introduce yourselves."

"I'll do the honours." Said the man called Remus. "I'm Remus Lupin. Just call me Remus." I nodded to him, and he continued. "This is Mad-Eye Moody. Reference to his eye." I gasped when I saw the bold whiteness.

"Just call me Moody. What's with the knife?"

"I don't have a wand, never needed one."

"Why not? Never mind. You cut yourself?" He asked gruffly.

"Yeah, I was looking for it in my bag, and sliced it." Harry glanced out of the corner of his eye, and I stared at Moody unblushingly.

"Here, I'll fix it for ya." I extended my hand, and it was cleaned and healed in an instant.

"This is Nymphradora. . ." Lupin continued.

"Tonks! Remus, you know damn well I only like to be called Tonks!"

"She likes to go by her sur-name. She doesn't like her first very much." Remus smiled a quick smile.

"I don't see why." I exclaimed. "I think it's a great name. Very exotic. _Es totalmente impresionante_! "

"The new students are going to like you." Said Tonks.

"The new first years?"

"Tonks!" cried the rest of the group.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot. Sorry."

"Now for the rest of the group." said Remus. "Ted Tooly." An average man waved his hand.

"Alfreda Acker." A stout witch nodded.

"Minny Shriner, Dolores Greynin, Deborah Kings, Clara Closhin, Tara Bark, and Elizabeth Tent." As each name was called, the person would acknowledge Harry and I as we nodded to each.

"'Ere! What's this? You forgot 'bout me!"

"Sorry." Said Remus. "Mundungus Fletcher."

"'Lo Dung." Said Harry.

"A'right there Harry?"

"Tonks, would you go get their things?" Asked Remus.

Tonks blushed slightly, and said, "Okay. Come on kids."

I beckoned Remus closer, smiling slyly and holding back a laugh, and said just loud enough for the others to hear, "You fond of her?" Remus blushed severely causing Tonks to blush more, and the rest of the group to laugh hysterically.

"Go get your things." Said Remus. "I've got to write a tote now. . .er, a note to your aunt and uncle." This caused everyone to laugh harder. "Oh, get on. And stop laughing!" Though the latter command was of no use, and Tonks and Harry and I made our way upstairs.

"Better than last time, Harry." Said Tonks, giggling.

"I've had some help." Harry said, looking at me. "I like that shade of brown. Looks good." He said, smiling towards me.

"Oh, you dye your hair?" I said innocently.

"You could say that." Replied Tonks slyly. She screwed up her face in concentration, and her hair turned a bright lavender colour.

"You ever try going auburn?" I asked her.

"No. I like the looks I get from people when my hair is a 'different' colour." At 'different', Tonks made quotations with her fingers.

I chose to not respond to this, as I was well aware how long this topic of conversation could last. "How are we getting to. . .wherever we're going?" I asked, gathering up the remains of my things, while concealing the distressing, but pretty cool tattoo on my forearm.

"And along with that," Harry started. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to a safe house. The others are there already." She turned toward me. "And, we're flying there." My face drained of colour, and I dropped my knife onto the floor. It quivered there for a moment before it shot back into my hand, causing me to scream, and drop it again, as blood dripped to the floor.

Hurried steps were heard, and Remus, Moody, and Dung stood in the doorway. "What's wrong!" Remus asked worriedly.

"I just cut my hand again." I said shakily. "Nothing to worry about." I looked at Tonks and Harry. "What?" I asked confused. I turned to Remus. "Fix my hand please." He took out his wand, and my hand was healed in an instant again.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Do what?" I asked, still throughly confused.

"Dear, don't 'choo remember?" Asked Tonks in a worried tone. "I told you we were flying, you dropped your knife, and it shot back into your hand."

"Is that true?" Demanded Remus.

"Well, yeah. I was more worried about flying than my knife coming back to me though." I bent down to pick it up again, when Remus grabbed my arm, revealing the tattoo on my arm.

"What's this!" Demanded Remus.

"I. . .uh. . ." I stuttered trying to cover the mark less than discreetly before funally exclaiming, "I'm sorry! I didn't want it, but I had no choice! He would have killed my family. I don't like them, but I don't want them dead!" I was hysterical.

Harry put his hands on my shoulders, and forced me to look at him. "Kida! It's okay. They believe you! Don't you!" Harry added, turning to Remus.

"Someone tell me the whole story." Remus said relatively calmly.

I was still sobbing, so Tonks came over to comfort me, while Harry told the entire story. It was a shortened version, but by the time Harry had finished, I had calmed some enough to add a small bit.

"I didn't want to," I said. "but I couldn't let him hurt my family. No matter how much I don't like them!"

"Don't worry. I believe you." Said Remus.

"So do I luv." Said Tonks kindly.

I smiled weakly, and Remus said, "We should be on our way. Do you have a broom?"

"Who, me?" I asked. Without waiting for a reply, I said, "Oh, no! I don't fly. I hated flying here from Canada, I am NOT flying on a broom, no way in hell!" I looked at Remus and saw him smiling. "Well, I'm not."

"You have no choice." He said calmly. "We could put you to sleep, but that would be pretty uncomfortable."

"You don't understand!" I said loudly. "I am completely afraid of heights. It will be a cold day in hell before I fly on a broom. No, no, no, no, no!" The five of them just stared at me. "I. . ."I stopped. A small soft sound came from under the dresser. _Scared are you_? I looked and fainted.

I opened my eyes to see Remus leaning over me. "She's awake." He said, breathing a sigh of relief.

I sat up slowly, clutching my head, feeling pain shoot between my eyes. "What happened?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Replied Remus. "You stopped mid-rant, then fainted. Have you ever fainted before?"

"When I was younger. Not recently though."

"How are you feeling right now?

"Fine, I guess. A little tired, but fine."

"You up to flying?" He asked, a smile growing on his lips. I gave a look of daggers. "If looks could kill." Remus said laughing.

I laughed too, then remembered. "A snake!" I cried, jumping up onto the bed, re-clutching my head as dizziness crowded my vision from the sudden movement.

"What?" said Harry.

"There was a snake under your dresser . . . and it spoke to me! Gods, do I hate snakes."

Harry beckoned Remus closer, and whispered something in his ear. Remus nodded, and Harry, again turned to me. "_You're afraid of snakes_?"

I tried it. "_Yes_." And so was I.

"I knew it." Said Harry in his normal voice. "She a parelsel tongue! That was hilarious."

"Let's not talk about it now," Said Moody as he smiled slightly when seeing the look of loathing I was shooting Harry. "We have to head off."

"Can you drug me or something? I am _so_ not looking forward to flying!"

"Just hang on to Harry for dear life." Said Remus with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Just don't kill me." Said Harry, half serious.

**A/N**: I've combined part of the next chapter into this one. It's a bit longer, but otherwise it would have been 2 very short chapters, and I prefer longer ones. I've decided that I'm going to be making some serious changes that, after reading it, should have made a major plot change, but I forgot about it. Also, some of its a rip off of J.K's stuff that sounds to cheezy.  
Please R'n'R  
For disclaimer, see previous chapter (I have no intention of stopping this anytime soon.  
And again, if there are any major grammer/spelling mistakes, tell me and i'll decide if its worth editing. (because believe it or not, it's a hell of a lot of work to edit a chapter once its been posted)  
Spanish: **_Es totalmente impresionante _**- It's very impressive


	5. New Members

**Chapter 5 An Ugly Mark**

"Not so tight!" cringed Harry.

"Sorry." I said, loosening my grip slightly so he could breathe. I was leaning against Harry's back, on my cheek; my arms were around his waist, clinging, as Remus had said to do, for dear life.

"I think when Remus said, 'hang on for dear life', he was being sarcastic!" Said Harry.

"I'm not!" I said.

"Just don't look down." Said Harry smiling. Though I couldn't see it, I could see his cheeks move up.

"The hell I will!" I cried, and buried my face into his back. Suddenly, I felt us moving down, and right thorough a cloud. "Oh, damn it!" I yelled. "What the hell are you thinking going through a cloud!"

"If you get to know Moody, you'll know that you do exactly what he says."

"Straight down everyone!" Moody yelled somewhere ahead of us. "Complete drop!"

"No way in hell. . ." A complete dive. I was pressed hard against Harry in an almost faint. Clinging hard to Harry's waist, muttering the while we were going down. "We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" I tucked my feet closer to the broom to keep me from having feeling in my legs. Cloud through cloud we passed through, getting damp and cold.

While I was still muttering, Harry said, "Kida, you can get down now." I looked up, around, and down. We were on the ground.

"Oh." I said. I placed my feet on the ground, and slowly stood up completely, my back snapping as I did. My feet, however were not working properly. I fell into Harry.

"You alright, Kida?" Asked Remus.

"My feet are asleep. They're not working." I replied.

"Here. Let me help you." He said, and in doing so, he picked me up.

I gasped, and clung to his neck. "Where are we?" I asked looking around at the vast deep green of rolling hills, never ending.

"Here." Said Moody gruffly, handing me a slip of paper. I released one hand from behind Remus' neck, and took the paper. I glanced down at it, reading:

'_43 Larna Lane London, England_'

"Forty-three. . ."

"Shut up!" snapped Moody. "Is it memorised?" He asked.

"Yes." Harry and I replied.

Moody snatched the paper from my hand, and set it on fire, making sure it was nothing but ashes before making them disappear completely.

"What now?" I asked.

"Think about what you just read." Said Harry, gazing into the hills.

I did, and gasped as a mansion appeared before the hills that had nothing there before.  
"Inside Harry," said Remus, carrying me in. "quickly." Harry followed Remus and I into the house, while the others followed.

A plump, but pretty woman came into the entrance, as we arrived. "Finally." She said. "The meeting started twenty minutes ago!" She spotted me, and smiled a worried smile. "Hello dear, I'm Molly Weasley. Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. Put me down now Remus, please." I said, looking up to him. He gently set me down, and I leaned on Harry for support, turning back to Mrs. Weasley, I smiled and said, "My feet fell asleep, and I couldn't walk very well. I'm Kida Dupree. It's very nice to meet you. Should I call you Mrs. Weasley?"

"That's fine dear." She said, and turned to Harry. "Hello Harry. I'll show you into the sitting room while we're in our meeting." She turned and led the way down the hall; Harry keeping a tight grip on my waist to keep me from falling; and into a large room. There were five people in there, four had vivid red hair, the other, bushy brown.

"Hello." Said the latter.

"Hello." I replied.

"My name is Hermione Granger." She said. "And these," she vaguely waved her hand towards the red heads. "Are Ron," He nodded his head. "Ginny," she did the same. "Fred, and George." they waved. "You must be Kida. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Where are we?" Harry piped up.

"Somewhere in London." I replied, bending my legs up behind me to get some feeling back.

"I know that." said Harry irritably. "Where in London?"

"We're not sure." Said Ginny. "Really close to the school though." A very handsome man walked into the room. He had the same vivid red hair the others had, but it was tied in a ponytail. He also had an earring.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Hello, Bill." Said Hermione. "This is Kida. Kida, this is Bill." He smiled warmly, but his eyes were distrustful.

"Hi."

"Hi." I said breathlessly.

"Someone's got a crush." Said Ron only a little quietly. I wished at that moment that I was of age.

"You're wanted at the meeting." Said Bill quickly.

"What!" Cried everyone else in the room. Massive outbreaks of protests rang about the room.

"It's not my fault." Said Bill calmly, and he placed his hand on the small of my back, and led me out of the room.

Before we reached the door however, I threw my hand back, and muttered, "Jelly legs." I heard Ron collapse, and Fred and George laughing heartily.

As we entered the library, I began to get nervous. What if they didn't let me stay? What if I couldn't go to school? What if they sent me back. . .I couldn't think of that. I took a deep, relaxing breath, and looked at my jury.

"Hello, Kida." Said Dumbledore calmly. "Please show us your arm." I raised the sleeve of my coat, and revealed the skull tattoo on my arm. Gasps filled the room. Cries of terror. Dumbledore raised his arm for silence. "Please tell us how this came to be." He said calmly.

"Where to begin?" I sighed.

"From the beginning. When you stepped into the Dursley's house, until the order arrived to fetch you and Harry."

"This could take awhile." I said.

"Please, sit down." Said Dumbledore.

Before he could conjure a chair however, I held up my hand. "No thank you Professor. I'd prefer to stand." I said pausing. Dumbledore nodded. "Firstly, at my old school, we didn't use wands very often. It was emphasised that wands were not needed and only became a burden. In Canada at least, there were ways of keeping track of underage students, here in England however, I'm to understand that they have to use a wand. Since I don't, I'm going to use magic to show you what happened. It's called an ο?υ?σss, or bubble, and it's used to show past events." I snapped my fingers and a small bubble appeared over my head. All the attention of the adults moved to it, and I vaguely waved my hand, conjuring a chair, and sat down to watch the events as well.

Only the important parts played so overall, it only took about two hours. Tonks backed up the end of the story, and everyone knew Harry would back up most of the rest. The only part that could be considered a lie, was my meeting with Voldemort.

"Put me under a truth test. It'll be a waste, because it will tell you what you've just seen."

"We believe you Kida." Said Dumbledore. "And, I'd like to know more about this magic of yours."

I stared at the old man. "It would take a long time, it takes eight years to learn what we do and even then, we keep learning through out life."

"Uh, huh." Said Dumbledore. "Perhaps we could arrange for a small textbook from your government then. Well, I'll ask you to step out a moment, so we can decide what we are going to do." I nodded, and left the room.

As I, again, entered the library, a few moments later, I grew more and more nervous. Again, thoughts of worry coursed through my mind. Then a single valid thought stopped. It might work. I planned it out quickly and faced the order. "Kida," Dumbledore began. "We have come to decision." He paused.

"If this is for dramatic emphasis, then it's gone on long enough." A few people laughed, and Dumbledore offered a sombre smile.

"You can stay here. We believe you are honest with us. . ." Someone coughed loudly. "The majority of us believe you are honest. You just need to keep us posted."

"I can do that." I said. "But can I make a few suggestions?"

"Certainly." Dumbledore said.

"Let me join the Order of the Phoenix." A large outburst of protests came. Dumbledore held up his hand to quiet it.

"I'm afraid not, Kida. Only overage wizards and witches can join."

"Hear me out." I pleated. "You want me to keep you informed of Voldemort's movements." Many people flinched at the sound of his name. I ignored it, and continued. "How can I do that when I don't know what it is you want to hear? It would get very boring to listen to something you don't care about. If you let me join, I can feed information to Voldemort about what Harry's doing, and such." I started to walk around the room. "I mean, if Voldemort comes in the direction you think he is, then he could attack with more force that you thought! If you let me join, I can hear what he's planning to do, and tell Voldemort something completely different!"

"Voldemort can tell if you're lying though." Said someone.

"I'm a very good liar." I stopped, realising that that had not sounded very good. "I would never lie to friends unless if was for a very good reason. I wouldn't lie to you.. .VOLDEMORT THREATENED MY FAMILY! I don't want him to win!"

Dumbledore stared at everyone in turn, then nodded. "Very well. You may join." A large outbreak of protests followed this. Again, Dumbledore held up his hand for silence. "The majority of you feel this is a good idea." He said soberly. "Kida is right. She could be very useful. She can get closer to Voldemort." Gasps filled the room at the sound of his name. "She can get closer to Voldemort than anyone else." He glanced at everyone. They had, again, gasped and flinched at the sound of his name.

"May I make another suggestion?" I asked cautiously. Dumbledore nodded, and I could see that he knew what I was about ask. "Let Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny join as well."

"Absolutely not!" Cried Mrs. Weasley. "I will not stand for it. You joining is one thing, the others joining when they have no clue what to do it quite another!"

"Mrs. Weasley," I started. "Harry and I have grown quite close over the past several weeks. I feel he has told me more than he's told Ron. And I've told him more than I've told my own sister! I will tell him everything that is said here, no questions asked!"

"I understand that dear, but. . ." I cut her off.

"Do you?" I cried. "All of you have kept Harry in the dark forever! You say that they have no clue what to do? Why do you think that is! You haven't let them! All that happened last year wouldn't have, had you of told him even some of what was going on! He's told me all about it! It's torn him apart, not knowing when Voldemort's going to attack." More flinches and gasps but I carried on, determined to not notice it again. "You've never seen the look in his eyes when he gets a letter never saying anything except, 'Stay alert!'" I looked to Remus. "'Behave and you'll be alright!'" Remus looked down. "It's been driving him nuts! It's been driving me nuts, and I haven't even had to put up with it as long! I'm going to be his information source now, and I can one hundred percent guarantee he will be the others. Just let them in, and avoid the telephone effect!"

Bill gave me a quizzical look, and said, "The telephone effect?"

"When I was little, we would play 'telephone'. It showed us what gossip really was. By the end of the game, the phrase you started with was completely different. The more people participated, the more screwed up the phrase became."

"Very interesting." Said Dumbledore. "All in favour of allowing them in?" I looked over the room and saw over three quarters of the group raise their hands!

"This is ridiculous." Said Mrs. Weasley

"But it has to be done." I said. "can I go tell them?" Dumbledore nodded, and I left to give the good news.

Walking in to find everyone staring blankly into the fire was a little depressing. I quietly said, "Hem, hem." And everyone jumped, and turned to stare at me instead. "Not the reaction I expected." I said amused.

"Yeah, well," Harry said. "I told you about Umbridge."

"Oh, yes." I said. "Onto a happier note, how would you guys like to join the order?"

"We can't." Said Ron glumly. "Not old enough." Everyone else looked amazed and happy.

"You mean it?" Asked Harry.

"Everyone," I said. "to the library!"

"Even me?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," I said smiling. "Even you." Everyone cheered, and tore off into the library.

"You do realise how much maturity is required while being in the order, don't you?" Dumbledore asked when everyone had taken a seat except for me, who chose to stand. "You are not to goof off, or take this lightly. In accepting membership, you are agreeing to being loyal, brave, and willing to do whatever it takes." We nodded. "Then, when I tell you the oath, you will reply, 'I do so solemnly swear.'. Understand?" We all nodded again. "Very well." He said. "Do you solemnly swear to remain loyal to the Order of the Phoenix, and it's members? To do what it takes in the line of duty until victory or death take you?" Mrs. Weasley gasped at 'death', but otherwise remained silent.

Everyone replied, "I do so solemnly swear". And Dumbledore sat down.

"Now," Dumbledore started. "Kida is a death eater and is going to be a spy for us. She can get right into Voldemorts head."

"What?" exclaimed Ron. "She's a death eater! And you're letting her join the Order?"

"Death eater by force Ron! It was either join or have my family die. Which would you choose!" Ron remained silent, but his eyes showed some regret.

"Severus Snape," Dumbledore continued. "You will continue to call him Professor Snape, is also a spy. A rather important one. He is close to death eaters, however, and not Lord Voldemort." A knowing glance passed through the teenagers. Obviously, they had suspected this. "Now," Dumbledore, again, continued. "We believe that Voldemort is after something, though we're not sure what it is. Severus."

Snape stood, and gathered some papers together, acting rather important. "I have found out that Voldemort is after an object of great importance. Malfoy has told me that he is planning on using a newer death eater to capture this object. This new person could be several people, as there has been five new entries into Voldemorts group. We have no idea who these people are though." Snape sat down, and silence remained.

"I could find out." I said. "The new people who joined. I could find out who they are. I'll just ask him in passing. Also about the 'object' and what it is for."

Dumbledore sighed. "Kida," He began heavily. "you are taking on so much. I hate to ask you to do more than you need to."

"You're not asking me." I said. "I'm doing it on my own will."

Dumbledore sighed again, and nodded his head. "Well, I believe that's it for today. I'm sure you're all famished. I'll bid you good day." And with that, he left.

**A/N**: I'm finding points that should be important but haven't been addressed to since, so there's going to be MAJOR plot changes. (If I've already said this, then that should tell you how important it is)  
R'n'R  
For disclaimer, see previous chapter.  
The other word for bubble that Kida uses is actually greek. I've no idea how to pronounce it, so don't even ask. I dont' think there's any spanish so...hope its all good.


	6. Interceptions

**Chapter 6 Interceptions**

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley after Dumbledore had left. "I'm sure he's right. I'll start making supper. Ron? Ginny? Set the table please. No, not you two." She added as Harry and I got up to help. "You two will be worked to the bone helping make this place a home. I'll give you a rest tonight." She got up and left to go to the kitchen.

"I'm going to help Mrs. Weasley make supper." I said.

"She said you could have a break!" Ron said. "I'd take it if I were you, we had to work all day today!"

"Oh, don't exaggerate so Ron!" said Hermione as we made our way to the kitchen. "Honestly. So," she inquired toward me. "Where do you come from? Do you have siblings? Where did you go to school? Why did you decide to come to London? Where . . . " She stopped when she realised we were all laughing. "What?"

"I'm not going to be able to breathe if I answer all those questions!" I exclaimed, still laughing.

Hermione turned a delicate shade of red and muttered, "I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat. It's okay, as long as I can ask you stuff too." She nodded vigorously, and I began to answer her questions while Ron led the way to the kitchen.

By the time I had briefly answered all her previous questions, we had entered the kitchen, and Mrs. Weasley was muttering to herself. Unaware that we had entered.

"Letting them join . . . reckless!. . .too young . . . been through too much already . . . completely . . . " She turned. "Oh, hello dears." She blushed furiously and turned back to the vegetables she had been peeling.

"Mrs. Weasley, what can I do to help with supper? I'd feel useless not doing anything." I added, seeing that she was about to protest.

"There's not much left to do, dear." She said. "Just a few vegetables to peel."

"Do you have a dessert yet?"

"A pudding? No, no I don't."

"Could I make that? I could make a ribbon cake. I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself." I said turning a slight shade of red.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at me and said, "Go ahead dear. What ingredients do you need?" I listed them off, and she searched for them. I then began to back my cake.

By the time supper was ready, so was my cake, and the smells of both wafted through the house. Everyone was ravenous by the time they were called to supper.  
While everyone was eating, Hermione and Ginny and I were talking to each other more and more. I looked around the large dinning room, and saw Harry, Ron, Fred and George in a heated discussion about Quidditch. Mrs. Weasley was talking to Tonks, and Mr. Weasley was talking to Remus, Bill, and another red head I had not noticed before.

"Who are you looking at?" Hermione asked slyly.

"The red head talking to Bill and Remus. Who is he? Obviously a Weasley."

"He's my second oldest brother, Charlie." Ginny replied. "He takes care of dragons in Romania."

"What's this?" Said Charlie. "Someone talking about me? Now, that's not polite." He grinned toward us, and I flashed a smile back.

"I'll be right back." I said, as I got up and left. I heard Charlie do the same, and I hesitated before proceeding to the library.

"Hello." Said Charlie.

"Hello." I said without looking at him. I instead examined the books.

"Are you going to look at me?" He asked, hinting a laugh.

"No." I said blandly.

"Why not?" He said a little less happy.

"Because if I look at you, I'll fall for you, and I've sworn off men from my life unless they're only friends."

"Now, why would you go and do something like that?"

"Because," I said turning to him with tears in my eyes. "I've had my heart broken before, and I'm never letting that happen to me again!" I started to cry with silent sobs that shook me enough to almost collapse on the floor. Before I could though, Charlie came over and put his arms around me in a hug. He stroked my hair, and whispered silently in my ear that it was all right, and that he wasn't worth it; whoever he was.

After a few minutes, my sobs softened before halting altogether, and I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Sorry." I said. "I know it's stupid to be crying over him. My cousin always told me that 'guys aren't worth crying over, and the one who is, won't make you cry', But I really loved him. I did."

"You probably did." Charlie said soothingly. "But he left you. It's his own problem. His lost, someone else's wonderful gain."

I looked up into his eyes and saw a longing and desire. I leaned up slowly, closed my eyes, and felt his lips brush mine. We parted for a moment, and kissed again, this time longer, and more passionately. When it ended, his breath came in ragged gasps, and mine short. Suddenly, my eyes snapped open in realisation of what I had done. I stepped back and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." And I ran out of the room, into the yard.

I ran hard and fast. Not stopping until I couldn't breathe, which, unbeknownst to me, was quite a distance. I dropped and gasped as I relived that kiss. I couldn't believe I did that.

Back at the house, Charlie had told everyone what had happened. "She can't stay outside! We need to go find her!"

"And we shall." Said Mr. Weasley. Everyone grabbed their wands and left the house in search of me. But I was long gone. I had drifted into unconsciousness, and remained that way for quite a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is she?"

"About the same. She's stirred a little, but hasn't woken up."

"Poor dear."

"Poor Charlie! He thinks it's his fault."

"We'll hear her story when she wakes up."

All these voices drifted in and out of my mind, none of them making much sense. I groaned, and placed my hand on my head, hoping to clear my mind.

"She's waking up." Said a fuzzy voice.

I opened my eyes, and blinked the dizziness away.

"Hello dear. How are you feeling?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Uh . . . I'm, I'm not sure." I said. "I'm not sure what happened."

"Apparently, from what Charlie said, you two had a run it, a kiss that is," She looked a little upset when she said this, but I dismissed it, and she continued. "And you ran out of the house. From what we gather, you collapsed from exhaustion, and remained unconscious."

"How long was I out for?"

"Twelve days." She said.

"Twelve days!" I exclaimed. "That means its . . . "

"August 28th." Mrs. Weasley supplied.

"I only have four days 'til the start of term! I need a wand! I need new parchment, quills, ink, books . . . "

"Slow down dear! You'll exhaust yourself." Said Mrs. Weasley worriedly. "If you're feeling better tomorrow, you can go get your supplies then. But," she said sternly. "Not a _second_ sooner! You need rest and relaxation!"

"I just got twelve days of that." I muttered, sliding back down into the inviting bed.

"Be that as it may, you still need to get your strength back. Now, I may not be your mother, but I still have your best interests at heart, and . . . "

"Mrs. Weasley, it's fine. I'll listen to you. Anyways, what's been going on in the order? Have you had any more meetings?"

"Slow down, child." Mrs. Weasley's words were stern, but she had a smile on her face. Just then, the door opened, and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George walked in. "What is this! She needs her rest! She . . . Kida! GET BACK IN BED!" At this, everyone became totally silent, and I crawled back in the bed. "Now," Said an exasperated Mrs. Weasley. "Kida needs her rest. So you can all come back later."

"Um . . . Mrs. Weasley? What if I lay here in bed, and let the others talk? I can listen 'til I fall asleep."

Everyone looked at Mrs. Weasley expectantly.

"I can see that I'm going to be overruled." She said, breathing a sigh of defeat. "But," she continued. "If you're not asleep in an hour, everyone is leaving!" With that, she left.

Voiced all started speaking at once. "Slow down!" I said laughing. "One of you tell me what's been going on in the order."

"I'll tell you." Said Hermione immediately. "Snape has been working on Voldemort, and has told us that he's planning an invasion of Hogwarts."

"Stupid." I said. "Voldemort knows he won't get into Hogwarts. What does he think he's doing?"

"Apparently he's getting it through you." Said Ron in a slightly defensive tone.

"I have to find out what's going on." I said. "Anyone volunteer to cover for me?"

There was a pause in the group. Harry looked to the group and said, "We'll cover for you. Hurry though!"

I smiled and said, "Don't worry. I will." And with that, I crawled through the window, outside the perimeter, and popped out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Voldemort!" I called into the darkness of the forest. "I know you're here, answer me!"

"You dare to call and order the dark lord?" Said the voice of a woman. "You _dare_ to even _think_ that the dark lord will come at your every beck and call? When you have not been part of us for a month!"

"Oh, shut up bitch!" I said. "Where is Voldemort!" I ordered, rather than asked. "I need to know what's been going on. And, for your information, it's only been two weeks! Now, where _is he_!"

"I'm here, you ungrateful little wretch!" Said Voldemort. "You have not shown up for the last _four_ meetings, and I do not take kindly to cowards!"

"If you would shut up a sec'," I said as the girl gasped, and Voldemort snarled. "You would know that I've been unconscious for the last twelve days. I only woke up about an hour ago, and got some people to cover for me. I told them to tell whoever came to check on me that I'd gone to the washroom or something. I'm not in a good mood, so don't do something to tick me off, please."

Voldemort inhaled deeply, paused, then said, "Very well. You will be spared." The girl gasped.

"Shut up wench!" I said harshly.

"I'll teach you to . . . "

"Bella!" Cried Voldemort. "You will _never_ harm Kida. Do you understand me!"

"Yes, my lord." She murmured.

"Now," I said. "I've heard from some reliable sources that you are planning an attack on Hogwarts. I've a feeling there's more to it than that."

"Do you?" said Voldemort. "Why's that?"

"Hogwarts is safer than Gringotts." I started. "Charms, shields, ancient curses, things that you've never _heard_ of! You wouldn't be _stupid_ enough to try to get in. Your war would be held somewhere else while you detract the great Dumbledore. Then you'd probably get a student-or a lot of students-to let the people in to finish off Dumbledore. Without him the world collapses and you have every angle available to kill Harry."

There was a small pause after this, then Voldemort said, "Not bad, a few details here and there, but you have the basis of it. You're going to make a perfect addition to our ranks. Now, I tried to summon you again, but there were wards up. Where were you!" He demanded this more than asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know. Hogwarts perhaps. The Dursley's were getting to be so boring." I felt something inside my mind, and tried hard to zap whatever it was.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Voldemort. "Damn you girl! What the hell did you do!"

"I felt something enter my mind, and zapped it." I said calmly and cooly. "You deserve what you get. You should believe me instead of trying to read my mind. Next time, I'll think of something annoying instead of zapping you. How's that?"

"You'd do best not to get me agitated girl, or suffer my wrath." He said, warning me.

"What, you'll kill me? Then what? You don't have a link to my dear cousin." I was getting a little angry, so decided to ask some questions. "Besides me, how many other people have recently joined?"

"Why?"

"So I can talk to the right people at school and such." I said. "And I'm curious." I gave a small giggle, and again felt someone entering my head. I thought about pink kittens dancing to Swan Lake.

Voldemort laughed heartily. "Interesting." He said. "Not what I would have chosen, but . . . " He drifted off, and shrugged his shoulders. "Very well, I'll tell you." He paused. "Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle. They will all be loyal servants. Pansy Parkinson, she'll be wavy. That's all. And of course yourself."

I tried to look into his mind, as he had mine, and saw myself staring back. I saw those he named all talking to me, and I knew that he was telling the truth. A strange feeling came over me. One I could not explain. Suddenly, the visions stopped. "Go back!" He screamed. "Go back!" I felt myself drift, and land on the front porch of the house. I stepped in to face the wrath of Mrs. Weasley.

"I can't _believe_ you would all lie to me! Not to mention let Kida leave," Mrs. Weasley shot me a dark look. "When she just regained consciousness."

"But I found important information for the Order!" I argued. "That's why I left. From what the others were telling me, you weren't getting much information from Snape."

"Professor . . . "

"He's not my professor yet." I said, letting our eyes meet, and holding gazes. The room was silent as Mrs. Weasley and I kept our eyes locked. She looked away first. "Very well. Next time though, _tell me_!"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." I said. She left, and I looked to the others. "Harry, I need to borrow Hedwig. When's the next meeting? When's supper?" Strange looks passed. "I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in twelve days,"

"The next meeting isn't until next week." Said Ginny. "We just had one last night. Snape is holding something back. We know it, the adults don't."

"Yeah, that's because the adults trust Snape. You guys don't." I turned to Harry again. "Can I borrow Hedwig? I'll also have to borrow Pigwidgeon." I added, turning to Ron.

"Uh . . . I guess so. Why? Who're you writing to?"

"That's for me to know, and you, my dear love struck friends, to find out!" I giggled, and motioned for Ginny and Hermione to follow.

"What . . . "

"Not here Hermione. Wait until we get to your room." As we entered her room, I waved my hand to place a silencing charm on the room.

"Wow." Said Ginny with a look of amazement on her face. "You'll have to teach me that."

"Teach you what?" I said, unconcerned.

"Wand less magic! Not everyone can silence a room by a wave of their hand."

"Not everyone can talk to animals either." I said slyly. I laughed at the girls bewildered faces. I turned to the open window and called softly. "Hedwig. Pigwidgeon." Not two minuets later, the owls arrived. "Could you get me some parchment and a quill?" I asked the girls. Hermione got them, and I wrote, first, a note to Dumbledore.

"'_Dear Dumbledore_'" I started.

"'_I have just come back from a meeting with my friends and have found some interesting information. If you could come here, I'll tell you what I know. Not in the letter, of course, as it might be intercepted._

_Yours Truly,_

_Kida.'_

What do you think?" I asked the girls.

"We'd like it better if you told us what happened." Said Ginny, with a spark in her eyes.

"I imagine that you are not one to be crossed." I said slowly. "You're too much like your mother." I added grinning.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Depends on how you wanna react to it."

Ginny sighed. "Which owl are you using to send that?"

"Pigwidgeon."

"What about Hedwig?" Asked Hermione.

"I have a special letter for her to deliver. To a little friend of mine."

Both girls looked to me in exasperation. "Who!"

"See if you can guess in the letter I'm gonna write." I said. I could see the anticipation and annoyance deep in their eyes. It was killing me not telling them, but I was having too much fun to keep them like this instead of just telling them. I read aloud as I wrote:

_"'Dearest Friend,  
I just recently came from a chat with your dad's _boss_. He informed me that some newer younger people would be _hired_. I was wondering if it was you who would be considering joining the _firm_. It may be none of my business, but as I need to help your dad's _boss_ with the main _assignment_, I need to know whom I can recruit to help me. I appreciate the help you can give me, and I can't wait to see you at school.  
Yours Truly,  
Kida Dupree_'"

I went to Hedwig and tied the letter to her leg, and whispered who it was for. She hooted once and flew out the window.

"We give up," Hermione said as she turned around. "Who's the letter for?"

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you. I think I'll let you figure it out on your own." I smiled slyly.

"Kida!" Ginny cried. "Tell us or else!"

"I think I'll go find Harry," I turned slowly as I left. "And you can't jinx me; neither of you are of age yet."

**A/N**: I'm not going to mention the changes any more.  
I don't think there was any spanish, let me know if you spot some.  
Disclaimer see previous chapter  
Please R'n'R  
Don't you just _love_ cliffhangers? Can you figure out who the letter was for? If you've already read the story you're not allowed to tell! LOL XD


	7. Accusations

**Chapter 7 Accusations **

As I walked down the hall, I heard the sound of crying. It sounded like a man. I followed the sound and ended up in a room with the strangest creature. I had heard Harry talking about it, and knew it was the hippogriff Buckbeak. Although it looked odd, it had an aura of beauty around it. I slowly walked in, and bowed. I looked up to meet him eye, and the creature slowly bowed back. I walked over to him, and whispered, "Why are you crying?" The creature shook his head, and turned it toward the corner of the room. There sat a man with his arms crossed on his knees and his head bowed. His shoulders shook, as small sobs sounded from him. As I approached the figure, Buckbeak let out a cry, and the man's head shot up.

"Kida!" Said Remus. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy. His face red. "What are you doing here?" He asked, hastily wiping the tears away embarrassed.

"I was just annoying Hermione and Ginny and thought I'd find Harry. I heard crying, and found you." I smiled to him and said, "You were crying."

"I was."

"Why?"

He didn't answer right away. When he did, it was slow, as if he were trying to say the exact thing that was in his head.

"For a lot of things. For Sirius-you know who he is?" I nodded and he continued. "I was also crying for myself. Self pity. Everything loaded on me at once. Harry and I are owners of everything Sirius once had. I was going through some of his things . . . " His voice cracked. "I was overwhelmed."

"It's understandable Remus. Losing a friend. The same thing happened to me. Twice in fact. One happened not too long ago. He was a good friend and did something stupid. I never saw it coming and he killed himself."

"I'm so sorry." Said Remus.

"It's all right. The other loss I caused myself. Besides Harry and the Dursley's, I left all my friends and family. On my own free will none the less. I was being selfish. But I couldn't handle the stress."

Remus remained silent for a while when I finished. When I looked into his eyes, I said, "Can I give you a hug?" Remus nodded, and more tears swelled up in his and my eyes.

I don't remember the last time I cried. But as I sat there on the floor, hugging Remus, and him hugging me back, I cried all my hearts worth. For all there has been, and will be to come.

I'm not sure how long we sat there in each others arms, but I know that someone walked in, calling my name.

------------------------------------

"Remus, I am surprised at you! Tonks I can understand, but Kida!" Mrs. Weasley looked to me, then Remus, and back again. Remus, Mrs. Weasley and I were in the dining area. Everyone else was listening outside the door. Mrs. Weasley was pacing the kitchen, while Remus and I sat beside each other. We realised this was not the best thing to do. "She's more than _half_ your age!"

"Molly, please!" Cried Remus. "Let us explain!"

"What is there to explain Remus! You were found all over her!"

"Molly!" I yelled. She stopped and looked at me. "I mean no disrespect -first of all- for using your first name. Second, I found Remus upset, and went in to comfort him. I ended up crying, so he hugged me back. We were just hugging. I have no romantic feelings toward Remus. I just want to be his friend."

Molly still looked unsatisfied. "That's not what Hermione said happened."

"She was mistaken. She walked in at the wrong time. Like I said, I have no romantic feelings toward Remus." I sat back in my chair, and looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley, you have no reason to trust me, but from what I've heard and seen, you do trust Remus. So trust him, and hopefully you can learn to trust me."

Mrs. Weasley looked to me, then to Remus, and back again. "You're right dear. I guess I did fly off the handle." I said nothing, but smiled, and rolled my eyes slightly. "Well dear, the looks of things were enough to get _anyone_ upset."

"Why don't I make us some tea?" I asked, getting up.

"Yes, that's an excellent idea." Said Remus. "I'll help you find everything. Molly, you sit down. No, no arguing. This has been stressful and you need to relax."

Mrs. Weasley sat down, and Remus followed me into the kitchen. As soon as the door was closed, Remus cast a silencing charm, and we both burst out laughing.

"I can't believe this!" I exclaimed. "You and me. You're old enough to be my father! No offense." I added quickly.

"None taken." Said Remus lightly, heading to the stove. "I was thinking the same thing. You're obviously more into Charlie then . . . " He stopped. I had suddenly become very sad. "I'm sorry, Kida."

"It's all right." I said sighing. "I should talk to him, but . . . " I left it hanging, not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry. By the way, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. A little tired, but otherwise fine."

"Maybe you should have a nap . . . "

"No." I said automatically. "Sleeping won't help any. I just need to do something."

The kettle boiled, and I filled a pot for the tea, and brought it in while Remus followed with some cups. On the way out, Remus took off the silencing charm.

"Thank you, dears." Said Mrs. Weasley as we walking in. "And, I'm sorry."

"It's all right Mrs. Weasley. Understandable. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Hermione."

"Won't you have a cup of tea first?" Asked Mrs. Weasley, worriedly. "You look a little pale. Maybe you should have a nap."

"I'm fine. I just need to keep busy." I left in search of Hermione, and found her in the library doing some research. She didn't hear me come in, so I cleared my throat. "Hem, hem." She jumped. "Sorry. I should try something different shouldn't I?"

"That would be nice." She said cooly.

"Hermione . . . "

"Save it. I saw what happened, and it sickened me. I would have expected better of Professor Lupin." She rose, and started for the door.

I grabbed her arm. "Hermione, you walked in that room at a bad time. Remus and were both upset, and we were giving each other a hug. We weren't doing anything wrong. All you ever had to do was ask us, and we would have told you."

"Why should I believe you? You're a death eater, you sneak around and get people to lie for you. What have you ever done to get me to trust you?" Hermione's voice had raised to a yell, and I stared into her cold eyes.

"Nothing." I said calmly and quietly as I shrugged my shoulders. "You're absolutely right. I am a death eater, I do sneak around, and I do get people to lie for me. I haven't done one thing to have earned my trust in others. But have I ever lied to you?"

"I don't know. I have no way of knowing."

"Exactly. And I don't know if _you've _told me the truth. Have you ever had people lie to you? Have you ever had people lie _for _you!" Hermione looked away guiltily. "The only thing you haven't done is become a death eater. Do you have any idea how horrible Voldemort really is?" I said deadly quiet. "The only reason I joined him was to save my family. Would you have put your family in danger? I wouldn't! I may despise them, but I don't want them dead! I have done nothing to earn your trust. But I have done nothing to lose it either." I still had a hold of her arm, so I let it go. "If you don't trust me, I'm not gonna care. But I'd rather be your friend then your enemy." I left the library and went into the sitting room, and pulled a chair to the window. I stared out the window for a long time. Thinking about everything and nothing all at once. After awhile, I felt a presence in the room. I turned and saw Dumbledore in the entryway. "Hello Professor." I said tonelessly.

"Is something the matter?"

"Nothing important."

He sighed. "What new information do you have?"

"I know some of Voldemorts plan. I kind of guessed it."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Well . . . "I hesitated. I snapped my fingers, concentrating on what I wanted. Again, it played in a small cloud above my head. It only took about 10 or 15 minuets, but I realised that it was very important. When it had finished, Dumbledore looked to me.

"How did you guess it?"

"Common sense. It wasn't hard. I knew my opponent, and had a fairly good idea of what he would and would not do."

"I believe that he knew Professor Snape would tell you what happened."

"Snape's in danger then." I stopped as it dawned on me. "Or maybe not."

"What do you mean?" He asked quizzically.

"I think Voldemort knows that Snape is on your side. He's using Snape to pass on false information to you. When the time is right, he will kill Snape, and use me to get the information. See, Voldemort can't tell if I'm lying because he can't get into my head. I can tell when he's trying, and either zap him, or think of something annoying, like last time, I thought of pink kittens dancing to Swan Lake." I giggled, and Dumbledore offered a small smile.

"You are very wise Kida. If Voldemort ever found out, I fear he would do you great harm."

"For now, that doesn't matter. I have nothing to live for."

"What about your family?"

"They abandoned me, and I left."

"What about Harry?"

"He's gotten on fine without me before now, and he'd be fine if I were gone again. Don't get me wrong Professor. I have no intention of dying. But if I did, at this present time, it wouldn't matter."

"What about Hermione and Ginny?"

"Professor, I am not going to be caught any time soon. If ever." I turned back toward the window. I didn't want to bring up Hermione after what had happened in the library.

"My apologies. It isn't my concern."

"But Harry is." I said quietly, becoming instantly angry at the man standing behind me.

"I beg your pardon?"

I turned back to him. "It was out of the blue I know, but it's true. Harry does not have a godfather anymore. I doubt the ministry would allow a werewolf charge of him. The next obvious person would be you or the Weasley's."

"I am Harry's guardian now. But I still don't understand."

"The only reason Harry isn't wallowing self-pity is because I wouldn't let him. I kept him talking about what happened. He yelled, and cried. But it got everything out of his mind. It helped him get over Sirius' death. He hasn't forgotten, but he isn't as upset. What he is upset about is how much he's been kept in the dark. Previous to this, no one has told him anything. Or very little. When he got letters, they'd say, 'Be good, and you'll be fine.' 'Don't do anything rash.' 'We can't tell you anything now. We don't know very much ourselves.' Do you know how annoying that would get? And this summer while we were at the Dursley's we didn't hear anything! All of a sudden we got a note that said, 'Be ready to leave!' That's it! I know I've already been on this before, but still, before I came, you had no intention of telling Harry anything that was going on, did you?"

"No. I did not. I felt he, and the others, were too young. They did not need, I felt, the burden of the Orders problems while they were still at school."

"But don't you get it? That's exactly what they needed! They needed to know, and they needed to feel needed! Had you told Harry about the prophecy, and a little about what was going on, as Sirius had done before they went to school last year, Harry wouldn't have gone after the trap that was set. He would have known what was going on! Sirius would still be alive!"

The old man that stood before me had tears in his eyes. Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and everyone else had come to the sitting room to see what the commotion was about. Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak, but only briefly.

"Kida, that . . . "

"You are right." Dumbledore interrupted. "Sirius would be alive. It's my fault."

"Dumbledore . . . "

"No Molly, Kida is right. It is my fault. I should have told Harry some important details in order to protect him."

"Professor I never intended . . . "

"But that's what was said Kida. And it's true."

"Then it's true. But mistakes were made, and now you know what not to do. I guess it's best not to dwell on it anymore." I looked toward the others. Most had expressions of shock on their faces. But Charlie had a sad look about him. I knew I had to talk to him. "Excuse me." I left the room, pushing through everyone heading upstairs. I headed toward the room where Buckbeak was. It looked like a good place to think. I walked in and bowed. He bowed back, and I sat behind him. He laid beside me, and I scratched his ear. "Buckbeak, you don't know how good you have it. Able to lie here and do what you please."

Buckbeak looked at me as if he was sympathetic toward me. I continued to talk to him, not realising someone walked into the room.

"Very intelligent conversation, Kida. Does he answer back?" Charlie was grinning, but his eyes were sad.

I stood up. "As a matter of fact, he does. I can talk to animals of all sorts. I'm kinda like Dr. Doolittle."

"Who?"

"Never mind." I headed to the door. Not sure if now was the time to talk. "I have to go."

Charlie grabbed my arm. "Why are you so mad at me?"

He didn't release my arm, and I didn't try to pull away. "I'm not mad at you." I started. "I'm mad at myself. It's not your fault what happened. It's mine. I told you that day that if I looked at you, I'd fall for you. I didn't want to but . . . I've sworn off boyfriends. I don't want my heart broken again." I felt tears well up in my eyes. I still hadn't looked into his eyes, but as tears began to fall, he placed his hand on my chin, and lifted my head to meet his eyes.

"He broke your heart. That doesn't mean every guy will. You have to give guys another chance. Not every guy is dirt." I laughed quietly, and smiled. I looked into his eyes, and he took his thumb, and wiped away my tears. "I will never hurt you. You can always trust me."

I knew I was falling for him. Part of me wanted to, then a voice in the back of my head was telling me no. I blocked out that voice, and as he leaned toward me, I slowly parted my lips and closed my eyes. His touch was warm, and full of lust. Though it didn't scare me. I felt someone coming, and pulled away.

"Hello Kida. Charlie. Suppers just about ready." It was Mrs. Weasley. "You two made up?"

"We're friends now Mrs. Weasley." I said quickly. "We'll be down in a moment." Mrs. Weasley nodded, and left. I let out a small sigh.

"Something wrong?" Charlie asked, slightly put out that I referred to him solely as a friend.

"It's just, I don't think she likes me much. Before we become too close, I want her to get to know, and trust me."

"You know, none of us has a reason to trust you. But some of us do anyways." He added with a grin. He leaned in, and kissed me again.

"What do you make of this . . ." Said a voice from behind us.

**A/N**: From 13 chapters down to 7 and still rolling. Updates are going to be slow-ish as I'm not one for editing, which is why a beta would be nice. However, it would have to be for after I'm done the first bit of revision with the first 30-odd chapters. (remember though, I'm adding/subtracting from one (or more) chapters to another).  
Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers? Whoever can figure out who the voice is gets cake (if you already read the story, you don't count XD)  
For Disclaimer see previous chapter (I'll come up with some witty ones later)  
Please R'n'R


End file.
